Princess Fairies
4 August 2011 (Honor, Demi, Anya) 6 October 2011 (Elisa, Lizzie, Maddie, Eva) 1 August 2012 1 May 2013 |series = 16th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Honor, Lizzie) Sue Mongredien (Demi, Eva) Rachel Elliot (Anya, Elisa, Maddie)}} The Princess Fairies are the 16th group of fairies. They are responsible for royalty as well as making sure humans and fairies have happy and fun-filled days. After Jack Frost steals their magical tiaras, everyone is miserable. There are seven Princess fairies and they are: Honor the Happy Days Fairy, Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy, Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy, Elisa the Adventure Fairy, Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy, Maddie the Playtime Fairy and Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy. Problem Kirsty and Rachel are spending a week at Golden Palace, but everything is going wrong; Jack Frost and his goblins are up to their old tricks again. This time, they stole the Princess Fairies' special tiaras. Rachel and Kirsty must find them before it's too late! Jack Frost's Poem The fairies are having a magical ball, With guests of honor and fun for them all. They're expecting a night full of laughter and cheer But they'll get a shock when my goblins appear! Adventures and treats will be things of the past, And I'll beat those troublesome fairies at last. My iciest magic will blast through the room And the world will be plunged into grimness and gloom! The Fairies Honor the Happy Days Fairy (aka Hope the Happiness Fairy) Honor first met the girls the morning after the Fairyland ball. She has long, brown hair with a gold tiara and wears a red shift dress and gold sandals Without her tiara, everyone is miserable. Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy (aka Cassidy the Costume Fairy) Demi was hiding in a costume box while the girls were preparing for a pageant. She has long, brown hair with a gold tiara. She wears a black-and-white vest top and a pink chiffon skirt. Without her tiara, costumes are mixed up and pageants go wrong. Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy Anya flew out of a horse's mane while the girls were visiting the Petting Zoo. She has blonde hair in a plait with a gold tiara. She wears a orange dress with a leopard print and leopard ballet pumps. Without her tiara, animals behave very strangely. Elisa the Adventure Fairy (aka Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy) Elisa fluttered out of a wall lamp in a hallway. She has short, black hair with a silver tiara. She wears a purple vest top with blue harem pants. While her tiara is missing, no one wants to do anything! Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy Lizzie was underneath a domed lid on a table while the girls were prepping for a tea party. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a yellow dress with dark pink underskirt and pink sandals. Without her tiara, cakes won't rise and kitchens are messy. Maddie the Playtime Fairy (aka Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy) Maddie was riding a rocking horse in a dolls house when the girls found her. She has black plaited hair and wears a denim gilet and shorts with black leggings and red ballet pumps. While her tiara is with the goblins, childrens' playtimes and games go wrong. Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy Eva flew out of the girls' wardrobe as they were getting ready for the ball. She has blonde hair in a chignon. She wears a pink ballgown with silver high heels. Since her tiara is stolen, things associated with balls go wrong. Trivia *They are one of the three series that were published in two halves: Honor, Demi and Anya in August, Elisa, Lizzie, Maddie and Eva in October. *They are the fairy group which has the highest number of U.S names. Who is your favourite Princess fairy? Honor/Hope Demi/Cassidy Anya Elisa Lizzie Maddie Eva Category:Princess Fairies Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:P Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Sweden